The Outsiders
by DemeterAKADemi
Summary: Four unknown felines, Demeter, Jr., Purrdy, and Stargazer, are attacked while working a job for Macavity. They're brought into the Junkyard and when Macavity finds out he wants them dead. Will the Jellicles be able to stop him? And is there an unseen forc
1. Chapter One

The Outsiders  
  
Author's Note: I thought up this story when Purrdy, Stargazer, and I were chatting on MSN. Stargazer took it upon herself to write a Prolog, which will be displayed under her own account.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CATS. CATS is owned by T.S. Eliot, Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber, and Really Useful Groups. I own any characters not mentioned in the musical with the exception of Jr., Purrdy and Stargazer, owned by friends Jessica and Tara.   
  
Dedication: Dedicated to Jessica AKA Purrdy and Tara AKA Stargazer.  
  
Chapter One  
  
A large, broad shouldered tomcat sat behind his large, redwood desk, shadows obscuring his face. Sinking back into his black leather chair, he looked at the agent files that lay on his desktop, his brow lining thoughtfully, his sunken blue eyes narrowing as he surveyed each. There were three of them, he noted, nodding with satisfaction. His orders had been followed. He picked up each of the files, one by one, and leisurely browsed over each.   
  
Agent Demeter  
Alias: Roger   
Age: 19  
Eyes: Green  
Fur Pattern: Black based with gold and red highlights; white facial fur, belly, and small of back  
Hair Color/Length: Falls past hips. Black with gold and red streaks intermingled.  
Height: 5 feet 4 inches   
Weight: 105 pounds  
  
Agent Stargazer   
Alias: Clara  
Age: 18  
Eyes: Blue; wears contacts or oval, blue-rimed prescription glasses  
Fur Pattern: White based with black patches in various places; one over right eye  
Hair Color/Length: Falls to the middle of back. White with black streaks intermingled. Worn in a braid   
Height: 5 feet 8 inches  
Weight: 125 pounds  
  
Agent Purrdy   
Alias: Lilly   
Age: 19  
Eyes: Brown   
Fur Pattern: Orange-yellow based, with gray and white patches; right ear orange left ear brown; brown patch around right eye orange patch on nose; white underbelly   
Hair Color/Length: Falls just below chin. White  
Height: 5 feet 7 inches  
Weight: 115 pounds  
  
Unhurriedly, he put them down, casting a thoughtful glance at his first in charge, Jr.   
  
Agent Jr.   
Alias: Shannon   
Age: 23  
Eyes: Green   
Fur Pattern: Black based; cream colored strips and silver patches; off white fur on stomach  
Hair Color/Length: Short, gelled, silver tipped  
Height: 6 feet   
Weight: 165 pounds  
  
The tom nodded to Jr.   
  
"Call them in." He ordered. Jr. nodded, walked to the door, opened it and spoke quietly. Seconds later three queens walked into the room, lining up in front of the desk. Jr. stood beside them.   
  
"These are your recruits, Jr.?"   
  
"Yes Sir." Jr. replied.   
  
"And what are your specialties?" The tom asked. "You." He pointed one long, well manicured finger toward the smallest of the three queens.   
  
And the most attractive…  
  
The tom thought, a wicked smile forming on his face. His fangs glistened and his eyes, already icy, and ominous, became deadly. To give the girl credit, her face remained completely neutral, but, being as quick with his eyes as he was, the ominous tom was able to catch the slight tremble of her hand.   
  
"My specialty is martial arts, Sir." The queen replied crisply. The tom's bushy eyebrow raised, his skepticism obvious. He looked pointedly at Jr. for confirmation of this claim.   
  
"She isn't lying, Sir. She's beaten me." Well, well, well…now that was something. No one had ever beaten Jr. to his knowledge. Not even one of those repulsive creatures that called themselves dogs could beat Jr. The tom put on a look of complete disinterest and waved his hand at the queen, dismissing her. He switched his gaze onto the next queen. She was the tallest of the three. This one was obviously Jr.'s territory. It was clear by the way he was standing behind her, leaning in as close as he could possibly without being on top of her, his muscular arms folded across his broad chest, a foreboding look on his face.   
  
"And you, little one?" The tom mocked, his voice laced with silky menace.   
  
"I, I'm telepathic." The queen stammered.   
  
"Is that all?" The tom replied sounding thoroughly bored. A dark red flush broke out on the queen's face, showing through her fur.   
  
"No!" The girl shot back indignantly. The tom's eyes narrowed to slits.   
  
"You would do wisely to watch your tongue." He growled, exposing his claws. The queen's face immediately went pale at the evident tone of violence intermingled in that sentence and action.   
  
"Y, yes Sir." She whispered, her head lowering.   
  
"Continue."   
  
"I can also read minds and do a bit of sorcery as well." The tall, thin tom at the desk nodded his approval, turning his attention to the last queen.   
  
"And what do you do?" The tom asked. The queen looked thoroughly shaken, but managed to stutter,   
  
"I, I'm a healer. My, my hands…" The queen flitted her hands in front of her, clearly nervous. The tom's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I don't approve of agents who show emotion so freely. It makes me question where their loyalties will lie when facing an enemy." The queen straitened, her face becoming neutral.   
  
"Sorry Sir. It won't happen again." Macavity nodded his approval.   
  
"I can see you have chosen wisely Jr. Here is your assignment. You three, led by Jr. shall enter the Pollicle territory and kidnap their leader's daughter, Angel. You'll then leave the note for ransom in her bedroom and return here. The rest is none of your concern. Now go." Silently the four agents left the well-furnished office. As soon as they were out of hearing range Purrdy turned to Stargazer.   
  
"Are you insane? He could have had you tortured or killed!" Demeter nodded her agreement.   
  
"She's right Star. You can't let people upset you." Stargazer grinned.   
  
"Of course I can. I've got Jr. to get me out of whatever fixes I get myself into. Right?" Stargazer asked turning to look at Jr. Jr. smirked.   
  
"Right."  
  
  
  
"Do you really believe that you can pull this off?" A low, husky voice drawled from behind the tom still sitting at his desk. The thoughtful expression in his eyes vanished and the predatory grin resumed on the large male's face.   
  
"Yes." He responded, offering no more information. He felt well trained hands begin to massage his upper back and neck, working their way down his shoulders and arms. Down his lower back and circling around to his abdomen. Lower and lower… He groaned, and pulled the white queen around the chair and onto his lap, planting hot, wet kisses on her neck. The tall, slim queen sighed and pouted her lips, pushing him away from her.   
  
"I saw the way you were looking at that agent, Mac. I don't know what you saw in her. She was short and ugly. I don't like it. You're mine." A low growl emitted from Macavity. Furious, he shoved the queen back, and there was a sickening crack as her hip met the side of the desk. Rolling, she landed on the floor with a small thump. She moaned, curling up in a ball. Macavity reached down, claws out, he griped her neck in his large hands, and squeezed until the queen began to struggle, choking and gasping, trying to draw in enough air.   
  
"Understand this Griddlebone, I belong to no one." Standing, he kicked her viciously, cracking her rib cage. Griddlebone screamed. Macavity smiled with satisfaction, turned, and left the room. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"I feel like an moron." Purrdy muttered. Demeter nodded her head in agreement. The four agents were standing in the middle of the men's locker room, which was gauche enough. The three outfits that Demeter, Purrdy, and Stargazer were wearing were absolutely raunchy.   
  
"Seriously Jr. This isn't Charlie Angels! You had something to do with this, didn't you?" Purrdy accused. Jr. wasn't listening. He was to busy viewing Stargazer's bum. All three of the queens had on skin tight, black, leather body suits.   
  
"I mean, how are we suppose to move?" Purrdy complained. Demeter grinned.   
  
"He's not going to answer. He's occupied." She chuckled. Purrdy snickered. Jr. shook his head to clear away the distraction. Demeter and Purrdy threw their heads back and roared with laughter. Stargazer giggled. Jr. blushed and grinned sheepishly.   
  
"What?" He asked defensively. The locker room door crashed opened. Stargazer and Purrdy shrieked. Jr. tensed. Demeter was still laughing too hard to bother, but she finally managed to control herself, chuckling only every ten seconds. Stargazer's eyes unfocused, and she backed into the dim safety of the lockers, obscuring herself from view. Her ability to read minds had suddenly kicked in full force. She picked up an impression of two persons and also managed to pick up a word or two of their thoughts.   
  
Death.  
Destruction.  
Violence.   
  
The words transferred from the two feline's minds to Stargazer's. The other three agents looked at her curiously but refocused their attention as two male toms came into view. The larger of the two toms took in the three visible felines and narrowed his eyes on Demeter.  
  
Small.   
Weak.  
Easy.   
  
The words formed in Stargazer's mind and she barely restrained a growl. The bigger tom started toward Demeter. He was handsome enough, but the years were being to show the effects of too many drinks at Madam Jezebel's Inn, and a beer belly was forming. The tom smiled and hooked an arm around Demeter. He grinned evilly, revealing his teeth to be crooked and cracked, turned yellow and black from rot and decay.   
  
"Wot would ya say if I asked ya out fer a drink littl' lassie?" Demeter's face was masked, but Stargazer picked up her thoughts of disgust.   
  
"I'd say no. Thank you for your offer but no." Demeter wasn't prepared for the large hand that came up and slapped her upside the head, sending her sprawling to the ground.  
  
"Now listen here Ms. Lil' I'm to good fer anyone, when I've asks ya ta 'ome wit' me fer a drink ya do!" Jr. had immediately moved to help Demeter but movement from the smaller tom sent him back to Purrdy's side. Demeter could take care of herself. Purrdy was trained to fight, but her skills were very limited. Jr. quickly stepped in front of Purrdy just as the short tom reached out to grab her. He sent a controlled right hook at the toms jaw. The tom fell backwards.   
  
"Hey!" He said indignantly. His fur was oily and his features like a weasels. His high pitched squeaky voice added to the image. "I's just wantin' a 'lil fun! No 'arm done, see? She's jus' ducky!" Stargazer shut her eyes and concentrated. All at once the locker doors began to open and shut, crashing loudly against one another and then bouncing back into place. Continents from inside the lockers' were hurled overhead, skimming the two tom's heads, missing only by mere centimeters.   
  
"Wot the 'ell?" The larger tom growled.   
  
"There be a spook among us!" The weasel like tom sniveled. Demeter and Jr. exchanged glances and both launched themselves at the toms in front of them. Demeter took the larger tom down cleanly by applying pressure to the pressure points in his neck. Jr. wasn't quite so lucky. The weasel tom was stupid, but he was also very quick with his eyes. He threw up a hand; claws extended, and slashed Jr.'s face. Jr. was deferred for only a second before he brought his fist down hard into the weasel tom's nose. There was a satisfying crunch as the bones in his nose broke.   
  
"SON OF…" The weasel tom growled, starting toward Jr. The rest of his words were cut of as Demeter did a spinning roundhouse kick to his head. She applied just enough force to ensure that he would be unconscious for a good amount of time. If too much power was applied the kick could decapitate a person. Silence descended upon the room. Stargazer crawled out from her corner, breathing hard.   
  
"Is everyone all right?" Demeter asked. There were calls of aye, and silence once more. Purrdy's eyes narrowed on Jr.'s injured face.   
  
"Your hurt." Purrdy said gently to Jr. Blood was dripping down his chin and onto the floor. Stargazer's heart lurched and it took all her discipline to go against the strong temptation to go to Jr. and throw her arms around him. The lies he told her when they first met still hurt. She sniffed instead and folder her arms across her chest.   
  
"Serves you right for lying to me." Jr. groaned.   
  
"Damn. You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" He said, a wary grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. Stargazer sighed.   
  
"You know I will." Purrdy was already working to heal the wound. She quickly dampened a paper towel and wiped the blood off Jr.'s face. She then placed her palm upon his cheek and concentrated. She interweaved the skin in her mind and the wounds on Jr.'s skin slowly began to close. Five minuets later there wasn't a trace of the wound left except for the blood that had been shed.   
  
"Thanks Purrdy." Jr. said, grinning. Stargazer was pouting. Jr. chuckled and picked her up, kissing her pouting mouth.   
  
"Come on kid. Where is that sympathetic babe who tells me how smart, and brave I am, gone to?" He got a fist in the gut. He grunted and kissed her again, then put her down. He turned to Demeter.   
  
"Thanks for covering for me." Demeter grinned and nodded.   
  
"Welcome."   
  
"Let's get outta here before anyone else tries to hit on Demeter, alright?" Jr. said wearily. Demeter rolled her eyes.  
  
"You don't mean that literally do you?" Jr. looked perplexed. The three queens looked at each other and laughed, and all four agents left the locker room. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
The four forms moved silently. There location was the private drive up the road to Orpheus, the Pollicle leader's home. There was no conversation. When they wanted to communicate they used hand signals. They're identification cards were secured in the safe in Macavity's business office to make sure the previous mistake was not repeated. The original reason the three new recruits had been chosen was that the first three agents who had been working this case had failed, and done so at a very high price. They'd all died. And Macavity had been ridiculed for his slip up. Never again would Macavity allow society to scorn the Napoleon of Crime. Demeter, who was at the head of the group, seemed to melt against the wall as they approached the house. Stargazer, who stood closely behind her concentrated her mind on the gate's lock and at the same time tried to breech the security system. They were completely unaware of dark violet eyes that sparkled and glimmered with an inner flame, watching their every movement. A soundless spell was being whispered out into the wind. The words slowly swept over the four agents, immobilizing them. Leaving them incapable of any sort of defenses. And then the strays appeared from their concealment and attacked. Cats and dogs alike began to lurch themselves forward. Attacking without clemency. The noiseless words danced and encouraged the outsiders'. The four feline agents on the other hand were beleaguered and abused, the spell adding to their injuries. Even as fists and feet connected to each of them their strength held, and it was a final blow from supernatural that sent them falling into unconsciousness.   
  
Five Hours Later  
  
A lone tom walked across the same dark drive that had so previously been breached by the four scheming felines. The tom's sharp eyes immediately noted the four shapes lying motionless on the ground. He quickly reached for the cell phone in his pocket and dialed a number.   
  
"Munkustrap? Yeah. Alonzo here. We've got four unknowns' in front of Orph's place. Yeah. Err…" Alonzo surveyed the fallen creatures, his stormy gray eyes darkening. "Shit." He growled. Then back into the phone, "We've got one tom and three queens. Yeah. Got it. Bye." Alonzo hung up the phone. Five minuets later the sound of a car brought him up from his crouching position over one of the females he'd been inspecting. He turned, tensing. He relaxed as he noted the car. It was a black dodge ram pickup with the license plate - IMAHOT1.   
  
Tugger.  
  
Alonzo thought ruefully, shaking his head with a grin. There were three toms sitting inside the pickup, two sitting in the back. Alonzo waved at them in acknowledgement as they jumped out of the truck. Coricopat wearing a look of concern, approached Alonzo and the four fallen cats with much more caution then it appeared was necessary. The other four, Mungojerrie, Munkustrap, Plato and the stud himself, Rum Tum Tugger, approached with a lot less ill ease. Munkustrap, wearing a now ruffled suit, was the quickest to reach Alonzo.   
  
"Did you check them for identification?"   
  
"Yeah." Alonzo replied. "There was nothing on 'em." Munkustrap bent down to have a closer look at the tom, then glanced over the three queens.   
  
"Nothing seems to be physically wrong with them…a few bruises here and there, but nothing to cause a person to just drop like this. I wonder…"   
  
"Nothing's physically wrong with them." Coricopat whispered, his voice hoarse. "This was done by a very powerful physic." The five toms glanced at him wearily, knowing very well that they shouldn't doubt him for a minuet. Munkustrap turned back to look at the four cats lying sprawled on the ground.   
  
"Macavity do ya think?" He asked. Coricopat shook his head. Munkustrap nodded.   
  
"Alright. Alonzo, Jeri, you get the tom. Coricopat, Tugger, grab a queen. I'll get this one." Munkustrap said resignedly, and reached down to pick her up. The rather large knot at the nap of her neck came loose and long strands of black gold hair fell and trailed onto the ground.   
  
"Shit." Munkustrap hissed.   
  
"Damn! 'Hat girl has got a 'ell of a lot of 'air!" Jeri said in bemusement. Munkustrap grunted his agreement as he twirled the queen's hair around his arm so it wouldn't drag across the ground. The other toms began to load the felines into the truck. Munkustrap started to do the same when the sound of an on coming car froze everyone. Munkustrap bristled as he recognized his mate, Bombalurina's red viper. Resignedly he watched her pull into the drive. She jumped out of the car, her curly, shoulder length red hair streaming out behind her as she ran toward them.   
  
"Munkus what happened?" She gasped, out of breath, when she finally stopped in front of him.   
  
"Alonzo found four unknowns lying out in the middle of the road. We don't know what happened, exactly." He replied calmly.   
  
"Dear God, I wonder if…" Rina started, then stopped when the small queen in Munkustrap's arms moaned and shifted. All eyes shifted to the queen. Rina paled suddenly, and made a soft choking sound.   
  
"Rina?" Munkustrap looked at his wife in alarm. "Rina what's wrong?" Bombalurina gulped and put her hand over her mouth, as she continued to stare at the queen.   
  
"M, Munkus…I, I think, that is, I mean…Demeter…" Munkustrap's eyes narrowed.   
  
"Who's Demeter?" He questioned.   
  
"My, I…she…she was my younger sister. I, I think that's Demeter." She whispered and promptly fainted.   
  
"God dammit!" Munkustrap roared. "Alonzo, take this her will you?" Munkustrap growled, shoving the queen in his arms at Alonzo. Alonzo obliged, taking the queen from Munkustrap. Munkustrap picked up Bombalurina and headed toward her car.   
  
"I'll meet you all back at the Yard." He said, and the cats all got in their separate cars and drove off. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Alonzo stood at the doorway of a small room where the three unknown queens lay sleeping. He'd been told to guard the queens by Munkustrap, and not to leave unless ordered to. His watchful stare unhurriedly roamed the three faces and landed of it's own accord on Demeter's. Her face was delicately sculpted. She had high, beautiful cheekbones, and an oval shaped face, with a full mouth to account for. She had long; thick black lashes the shadowed her cheeks. He was, he admitted, completely enraptured with Demeter and would have been content to watch her for a few more hours, but a soft sound behind him caught his notice. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a burst of fiery red. His body instantly tensed as one thought flashed into his mind.   
  
Macavity.  
  
But the smell that drifted through his nose was indisputably feminine. He turned slightly.   
  
"Rina." He said, relief pouring through him. The sexy red queen didn't respond to his acknowledgement. Her eyes were locked on the queen that she was so certain was her sister. She'd waken about an hour ago from her faint and had been insistent on seeing the queen since. She went to the cot the girl was laying on and kneeled beside it, slowly reaching out a tentative had to stroke one long strand of hair back into place behind the girl's ear. Alonzo moved to stand behind her.   
  
"I wish she would wake up. Why doesn't she wake up?" Rina whispered, her voice desperate as a lone tear trickling down her face. A sudden movement from the queen in question made Alonzo lean down and jerk Bombalurina away from the cot. And just in time. Demeter's fist came hurling toward him, smacking him soundly on the cheek, sending him reeling backwards onto the floor. He landed hard on his butt. He placed a hand on his quickly bruising cheek and said in astonishment,   
  
"Ow." Demeter was still fast asleep.   
  
"Five more minuets Mum." The queen whispered than giggled evilly. Alonzo and Bombalurina both stared at each other and then Bombalurina began to snicker. Alonzo chuckled and continued rubbing his tender cheek.   
  
"That girl sure does have a wicked punch." He said, bemused. Abruptly their mirth was cut short as loud, piercing, petrified scream ripped the air. They both looked over, astonished. Demeter was thrashing her head from side to side, her claws in out. She began to tare at her arms, drawing blood. The most horrifying detail was that her eyes were wide opened, staring in blank terror.  
  
"Jesus fucking Christ!" Alonzo growled. "Rina go get Coricopat and Tantomile. Or Munkustrap. Or…DAMMIT! Just bring somebody!" He roared and started toward the cot. Rina turned and fled the room. Alonzo took his trench coat off and used it to shield himself. He quickly wrapped his arms around the flailing queen, capturing her arms under his and then doing the same with her legs.   
  
"MUM! MUM NO!" The queen screamed, letting one ear-piercing scream after another out of her mouth.   
  
"Wake up!" Alonzo growled, harshly. The queen's eyes abruptly unglazed and focused on him. She tensed, and with a sudden jerky movement of her hand, she upper cut him in the jaw, causing him to loosen his grip on her. She slid from his grasp and was up and running toward the door faster than he could blink. A large number of toms appeared in the doorway in front of the queen. She quickly did a spinning roundhouse kick to Tugger's stomach, a back kick on Munkustrap, and knife hand chop to the side of Plato's head. But there were recruits and they quickly grabbed the struggling queen and tried to hold her still. Fire burning in her eyes, and what looked like fear, the queen stopped using the numerous training techniques she had been taught and began to fight dirty. She clawed and bit and spit and punched whatever and whoever she could reach.   
  
"In all that is holy!" Skimbleshanks growled.   
  
"Hold her still!" Munkustrap shouted, picking himself up off the floor.   
  
"We're bloody well tryin'!" Jeri growled, then hissed as he got a fist in the jaw.   
  
"Dammit! Will you hold still! We're not going to hurt you." Munkustrap growled. The queen unexpectedly went limp, causing quite a few toms to stager. They continued to hold her arms, though the ones who were holding her legs released her. The queen was breathing hard.   
  
"Jesus, who are you?" Munkustrap gasped. The queen' head lowered, and she darted a look at the rest of the toms.   
  
"My names Roger." She replied. That got her a raised eyebrow from Bustopher Jones, who'd been the last to come huffing through the door.   
  
"What? If you gotta problem with that fat ass you can kiss my fucking…" Skimbleshanks quickly put a hand over her mouth, trying to cease the spew of foul words. Eyes widened.   
  
"You're obviously from the street." Bustopher said with distain.   
  
"Yeah, well your obviously from up a fucking b…" Skimbleshanks replaced his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Would you stop it? Dammit, we're not going to hurt you." Munkustrap said softly. The queen, Roger, gave him a level look and stared at him in stony silence for several minuets.   
  
"Bull shit!" She growled, then flipped Mungojerrie, who'd been holding one of her arms, and Skimbleshanks, who's been holding the other, over her shoulders and made for the door. Alonzo, who'd recovered quickly from the punch to the jaw, and had been standing by the doorway, threw out one arm and wrapped it around both Roger's arms and wrapped his other arm around her legs. The queen struggled but even her numerous fighting skills couldn't get her out of Alonzo's hold. She hissed and spit at him, growling furiously and then finally stilled. Her long black hair kept on getting in Alonzo's eyes, but there was nothing he could do about it.   
  
"Now," He said, "you're going to sit here like a good little kit and answer some questions for us."  
  
"Bugger you!" She spat.   
  
"Now, now. There's no need for that." Alonzo replied soothingly.   
  
"Bullocks!" She growled, glaring at him. Coricopat ran into the room.   
  
"Munkustrap! The tom's gone!" He gasped.   
  
"God dammit." Munkustrap groaned. There was a snickering sound. Everyone turned to glare at Roger. She grinned at them.   
  
"Wot? Fuck off!" She said good humouredly.   
  
"This is going to be a long night." Munkustrap said with a sigh.  
  
"A-fucking-men to that." Roger replied. 


End file.
